


Heaven and Earth

by anime_yiddies



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Zombie, Zombie Apocolypse, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_yiddies/pseuds/anime_yiddies
Summary: My name is Eren Jeager. I was fifteen years old when the world ended.That was four years ago. Back then I didn’t know much about life. I know I hated my hometown, I hated mushrooms on pizza, and I hated my dad’s title as a doctor, because it always kept him away from us. Trivial things, things that meant everything to me only four years ago. Now I’d do anything to watch the sun rise over Shiganshina’s hills, and if we’re being honest, I’d slice my left hand off and feed it to the Titans for a slice of mushroom pizza.————————————————Attack On Titan Apocalypse AU





	Heaven and Earth

My name is Eren Jeager. I was fifteen years old when the world ended.

 

That was four years ago. Back then I didn’t know much about life. I know I hated my hometown, I hated mushrooms on pizza, and I hated my dad’s title as a doctor, because it always kept him away from us. Trivial things, things that meant everything to me only four years ago. Now I’d do anything to watch the sun rise over Shiganshina’s hills, and if we’re being honest, I’d slice my left hand off and feed it to the Titans for a slice of mushroom pizza. Armin says I’m dramatic. He’s my best friend, he knows me better than anyone, so maybe he’s right. Mikasa doesn’t have much to say about me, or anything at all really. People would always say they could tell we weren’t biological siblings by personality first and looks second. Mom said I talk enough for the both of us. I used to hate the way she’d grab my ear for talking too much. Now sometimes I wish she were still around just to shut me up.

Losing her was the hardest thing I’ve ever been through. Harder than nearly starving to death last December, harder than seeing my best friend cry, harder than finding out that sometimes, just sometimes, I couldn’t protect Mikasa. 

I was a normal kid. I read comic books and watched zombie movies. I thought they were adventure packed, full of action and gore. I thought I knew what to expect If by some ice cubes chance in hell the end of the world came during my lifetime. Guess the chance was better than I thought, and boy was I wrong. Nothing prepares you for the day you sit in your home room class next to your best friend, just like you always have and when the announcements crackle over the speaker the usual cheery voice of your Vice Principle is replaced by something more concerned. Armin and I had high fived. The entire school was being sent home for the day due to instruction by the Center for Disease Control under the circumstance that some unknown virus had been diagnosed within the city. We couldn’t wait to go home and play video games. But then school was canceled for the entire week, then the month, then came the start of summer and we’d yet to return. Next a travel ban was announced, and finally we weren’t allowed to leave our homes. Looking back, we’d been so naive, probably thanks to moms calmness. She never lead on that we were in trouble. Even after dad stopped coming home. 

I will give it to the human race though, we sure did stick it to those comic books for a few years. The outbreak was nothing like the movies. People weren’t in the street biting each other in a bloody bath of guts and screaming children. The council did a decent job of containing the disease for a while. Even us kids, living in the same city as the outbreak made it out. Mom would have too if she hadn’t left every day to visit dad at the lab. The night she died she’d returned from visiting him later than usual. She’d cooked us dinner, we ate together in the living room like we only ever did on special occasions. We’d all laughed and watched home videos together. My first bath in the kitchen sink, Mikasa learning to ride a bike, our elementary school graduation. Our lives up to this point laid out on the television screen until the last tape ejected itself. Mikasa cleaned our dishes. Mom brushed her hair, dressed in her favorite nightgown, climbed into bed before calling the both of us to her. Once she hiked up her gown, we begged her not to leave us. If she just went to dad, maybe he could help her, maybe he knew how. But even at sixteen years old we understood a bite like hers, right at the ribs.. there was no coming back from that. She’d set a rifle in my hand. I was weak. Mikasa placed it to her head. She didn’t even cry. She never cried. 

After that we were sent to the city of Hermina where a refugee center had been erected. Dad was apparently still needed in Shiganshina, but of course we hadn’t heard that from him. Never even told us goodbye. Along the way by some stroke of luck we’d been reunited with Armin. He’d apparently been living with his grandfather all this time, he took us all in once we arrived. There was routine and organization at the camp. It worked really well for a long time. Everyone had enough to eat, a place to sleep. The conditions weren’t quite as luxury as we’d been used to growing up, but hell, looking back we were spoiled. We spent three years at that camp, there we learned how to survive. How to aim a gun, start a fire, wrap a wound. None of it would ever be enough though. No petty knowledge to aim for the head or keep your safety off would ever prepare us for the downfall of Hermina. 

The titans infiltrated the refugee camp late at night. The darkness had given us the chance to escape uninfected but we’d been separated from Armin’s grandfather. We’d actually spent a few days looking for him. Eventually we’d had to give up. We made a plan to head to Yalkell. Besides the inner most city that we’d come to know as the Royal Capital, it was the safest place to be. Entrance would likely be strict, but it was our last hope. We’d hit a huge herd of titans on the way, got pushed all the way out to Chlorba and finally ended up in Nedlay just trying to avoid them. The three of us survived off of avoiding them. We’d gotten strong over the past four years, but we were no match for a herd of titans, even five or six at a time could overwhelm us. They’re slow, but strong. I swear they get stronger when their riled up. Armin calls them sick, but I think their long dead. It took a long time for him to come around to putting something through their skull and ending them for good. That’s the only way to kill them. They’re dead, but something in their brain brings them back, but it’s not really them. We used to think you only got sick if you came in contact with bodily fluids, but we’ve been covered in enough Titan blood since leaving Hermina to prove that theory wrong. Besides, last month we’d watched a man dive head first of the roof of a barn, offed himself and still turned. Seemed there was no escaping it. 

We’d been camping in the forests of Nedlay for about a week now. Sometimes I wonder how long we’ll have to fight for. If things will ever go back to how they were, but I never feel like giving up. I want to protect Armin and Mikasa, give them a life worth living. I’ll keep fighting until they have that, until we all have that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction. Geography/city layout remains the same as the show. If anyone shows interest I’ll post the first chapter! Let me know :)


End file.
